


Guitar Hero Wannabe

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna is Donna, Happy Ending, M/M, Mike did go to law school, Pre-Slash, Trevor's not a douche, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey eyes the kid at the bar, and doesn't know why he feels he should strike up conversation, maybe share his wisdom, offer guidance to a new fledgling lawyer. "So, Harvard huh?"</p><p>Mike eyes the older man with a grin "So, you're me in a few years, huh?"</p><p>"You wish, kid." But maybe with help, he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero Wannabe

Harvey sighed, tired, irritated, he sat in his favourite bar, nursing a glass of scotch as the bar tender tried to get his number. 

When two rowdy kids burst through the door. 

"Yo, yo, Tina!" The taller one, with dark brown curls called, his arm wrapped tight around the slightly shorter, thinner, younger looking guy "Couple of your best rounds for my boy!" Tina, the bar tender, reluctantly pulled away from Harvey and couldn't help her grin 

"What's wrong with Trevor?" She asked the blond "He high?"

"Nope," Mike grinned at her, reaching across the bar and feeling for the bottle of tequila she kept hidden there, he knew her well enough now, Tina just ruffled his hair "Well, maybe, but that's not why he's buying me this bottle of the good stuff," he popped the lid, taking a hearty swig, and Trevor shoved Mike playfully 

"Mike the genius here, got into Harvard!"

"Harvard Baby!" Mike cheered, laughing, and now, Harvey was interested. He turned slightly in his chair, to watch the pair more closely. So the blond was getting into Harvard. He didn't look Harvard material. He looked too young, too messy, too rough around the edges, but hey, if he got in, why not? His hair was spiked, and he wore a plain V-neck with a blue hoodie and delightfully tight jeans. "Ah, damn, you know, I almost can't believe they took me."

"I can," Tina nodded, taking Trevor's money "Mike, honey, I wouldn't be surprised if you got every question right. You're gonna be the best lawyer in the world."

"Maybe not the best," Trevor teased "Don't you have to be a heartless son of a bitch to be a lawyer? Mike couldn't hurt a fly."

"No, but I could throw a lawsuit at that fly for getting all up in my business," he handed Trevor the bottle so he could take a gulp. Mike winked at Tina "So, you interested in sleeping with a Harvard accepted genius?"

"Aw Mike," she laughed, ruffling his hair "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were Bruce Wayne." Mike laughed, nodding, and she pointed to a girl in the corner "That's my friend Jenny, you seem her type," Mike turned curiously, but Trevor stepped in his line of sight 

"Hey, no way man. If anyone's getting a chick tonight, it's me."

Mike frowned, "But I thought this was my celebrati-"

"Yeah, yeah," Trevor shrugged him off "You're rushing ahead with your brain, you're leaving me behind, the least you could do is let me get the girl," Mike smiled sympathetically, and Trevor hugged him tightly "Gonna miss you, buddy." Mike hugged him back, his ear pressing into Trevor's cheek "Your parents would be so proud of you."

Mike pulled away, wiping his eyes harshly "Fuck Trevor." His smile was watery "Go have the girl, but you owe me another gift. I want like a cake or something- chocolate!" He called after him, as Trevor waved him off and sat down beside the girl. Mike grinned to himself, turning back to the bar and taking another sip from the bottle, Tina nodded at him, before heading round back to take out the trash. 

"So," came a suave voice beside him, and Mike turned curiously "Harvard, huh?"

The man was slick. Mike could see that much, slick hair, slick suit, rich as well. Lawyer. And by the gleam in his eye, a Harvard educated lawyer. What were the chances? "So you're me in a few years, huh?" Mike asked, tone light and easy going, and he felt a thrill when the older guy laughed 

"You wish."

"Maybe I do," Mike eyed the scotch casually "I take it you're not out celebrating a win?"

"No." Harvey sighed bitterly "More like a huge loss. Cost me one of our biggest clients." And then he proceeded to tell Mike everything, because now it was over, client/lawyer confidentiality no longer mattered, and Mike seemed eager to listen, no one else was, but this blue eyed, bright, blond boy was literally thrumming on his bar stool, gesturing with his hands for Harvey to continue when the older man paused. And when he was done, Harvey downed the rest of his scotch

"Holy shit." Mike whispered, before smirking "I would have caught the discrepancy with the numbers, though. Avoided this whole thing."

"Bullshit." Harvey called, rolling his eyes "If I didn't see it, there's now way you would have seen it."

"Sure," Mike shrugged "But I would have seen it. I have an eidetic memory, numbers and words, just stick up in here-" he tapped his temple "-and never disappear. It would have taken me five minutes. Saved you millions of dollars." His voice was only slightly teasing, and smug, mostly just factual. And for some reason, Harvey believed him. He pursed his lips thoughtfully

"When you're done with law school kid, stop by Pearson Hardman, ask for Harvey Specter."

Mike's eyebrows raised, but he shrugged, taking the offered card and sliding it into his pocket "Sure, and while I'm there, I'll find all your mistakes." And then he stood, heading over to the girl in the corner of the bar who'd been eying him all night. Harvey rolled his eyes. Shit. The kid was like a needier version of himself.

...  
...  
...

5 YEARS LATER

"Wassup?" Mike asked, taking another bite of his hamburger, coffee in the other hand, which he sipped carefully. Dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket, hair sticking up every which way, Donna just stared at him incredulously. Mike swallowed "Uh, I'm here to see Harvey Specter, I have a card, but it's in my pocket," he gestured to his jeans and then to his full hands, and Donna just shook her head in wonder

"Yeah, I don't know anything about that. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded "But I booked it about 5 years ago so it might not be in your system." He grinned taking another bite, chewing messily. Donna pressed down on the phone line, free hand flicking her fiery locks over her shoulder. She didn't take her eyes off Mike;

"Harvey, some cocky little guitar hero wannabe's here to see you? Do you know anything about that?" She ignored Mike's mock offended face.

"No." Harvey chimed back from the receiver

"Come on Harvey, you know who I am." Mike called.

There was a pause on the line. 

And then Harvey was marching out of his office, eyes wide "Mike?!"

"Wassup Dude!" Mike grinned, swallowing. Harvey rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his smile at the sight he hadn't seen in so long. He'd almost forgotten. 

"Get in my office, you look like shit."

"Details, details," Mike rolled off, heading into his office, Donna stared at Harvey

"You actually know that kid?" 

"Yeah."

"...how? He doesn't exactly seem...Harvey Specter worthy?"

"I know, but he is. Talk to him for 5 minutes, he's another me, Donna." And then Harvey headed into his office, stealing Mike's coffee out of his hand and drinking it himself, Mike didn't argue, sitting down opposite Harvey's desk. "So, you finished law school?"

"Yes Sir," Mike mock saluted him "Top of my class."

House pressed his lips together into a straight line "You're not wearing a suit."

Mike looked down at himself, and then back up at Harvey curiously "I...didn't realise this was a formal meeting, I thought it was just-"

"It's a job interview, stupid." Harvey sighed, and couldn't help but smile at the look on Mike's face "I need an associate. You seemed a good fit."

"Holy shit- are you serious right now?" He stood up "I just finished law school two days ago and you're telling me I have a job here? Oh my god!"

"It's not your job yet, this is the interview stage." Harvey stood up too "I still need t-" he was cut off by Mike hugging him tightly, burying his head into Harvey's neck. Mike was a very physical person, eager to show gratitude with hugging and high-fives, reassurance by touch, and part of Harvey wanted to get that out of him, but the other part liked the feel of Mike pressed up against him. 

"Thank you so much," he whispered, and Harvey couldn't help but hug him back. This kid was so thin. 

"Finish your hamburger, rookie," Harvey cleared his throat, stuffing his hands into his pockets and glancing outside to make sure no one had seem him hug back. No one did, aside from Donna, who was staring at him as though he'd grown two heads. Mike took another bite, but was too hyped up to sit back down, Harvey found the enthusiasm intoxicating and contagious. "Mike, do you want the job?" Mike nodded like an eager puppy and Harvey was tempted to ruffle his hair, "It's yours. What about your friend...Trevor?"

"He lives in Canada now," Mike nodded "We email sometimes, I miss him." He finished his hamburger thoughtfully "Is this whole thing for real? Am I dreaming?" he looked around the office, heading over to the basketballs "Holy shit, are all of these signed?" he lifted up one carefully, admiring it, before setting it back down and scampering over to the records, laughing loudly "Holy shit! The spinners? How old are you?"

"Oh yeah, great plan pup, insult your new boss." But Harvey liked it. Liked how calm and easy going Mike was in his office, how he just seemed to fit. Like Harvey hadn't realised he was missing something, but now that Mike as in here, he didn't know how he couldn't see it before. 

"Sorry," Mike called absentmindedly, leaning against the back of the sofa as he scanned through the records "I have a few at home. I don't have the Spinners, I have, you know, the actually good stuff." 

"You're fired."

Mike grinned, sliding the record back into place "What's our first case?"

Harvey shook his head fondly "I just told you, you were fired."

"Nah, you love me too much for that," Mike grinned "What first?"

"First, you go here," he thrust another card into Mike's hand "Renee, my suit guy, he's gonna have his work cut out with you."

"Uh..." Mike rubbed the back of his neck "I don't have the money fo-"

"On me."

Mike stepped back, suddenly cautious "I couldn't." He frowned, and then everything seemed to come crashing down "Wait-" he massaged his temples "You're not the type of guy who strikes up conversation with a kid in a bar, or offers them a job, or offers to buy them suits- what the hell is this? Some kind of set up? I don't do set up-"

"Mike." Harvey cut him off, firmly, gently "Go to my suit guy. It's on me." Mike leaned forward to hug him again, but Harvey caught his arms because Donna was still watching "Aren't you gonna ask about how much you're gonna get paid?"

Mike shrugged "Does it matter?"

"Jeez, you're a teenager," he shoved Mike towards the door "Suit guy! Go!" 

Mike nodded, before turning back and hugging Harvey tight before he could push him away, he darted back, grinning from ear to ear "Thank you, Harvey," he said sincerely, before ducking out. Harvey stood there for a moment, okay, maybe this kid wasn't another him, parts were better, parts were worse, but they fit. Donna stepped into Harvey's office, eyebrows raised, arms crossed 

"Okay, you're gonna tell me everything." 

Harvey grinned, and relayed everything so far, but he had a feeling, a lot more was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!  
> x


End file.
